Dbz Remix
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: What if Goku and Chi-chi had twins instead of Gohan? How will the story foils the same way? Will the Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga and the Buu Saga all fall into place? Gohan and Goten will go through so many things as a pair of brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this story is going to be one awesome story. My Co-partner in this story is Bryanna or know as Lovelylily13.**

* * *

Far in a meadow field in Mt. Paozu there lies a small little house, and a young woman around her twenties, she has black hair with black eyes, putting up clean white sheets up on a line where other clothes where on.

There are two twins that are four years old with both black hair and black eyes chasing after a small creature which is a butterfly. One of the boys has spiky hair that looks like their father the legendary Son Goku, and he is in a blue and red child outfit with 'Son' on it. The other one have red, green and yellow one with 'Son' on it too. They both are wearing red hats but one of them have a orange ball with four stars on it. "You two, don't wander too far! Remember your meeting your father's friends ok?"

The two boys look at their mother and grins happily. "Hai mommy!" They then ran off after the butterfly that has flew off ahead of them.

The woman look at the sky as a light breeze blow her hair to the side. "Speaking of Goku...I wonder what he's doing..." She thought out loud thinking of her husband.

* * *

The legendary Son Goku, has black hair and black eyes and he is wear his orange gi that his master gave him. "Hmmm which one is good?" At the moment he is wandweing around the forest looking for fire wood. "Ah, that tree looks good."

Goku look at the tree he was going to take over. He punch the tree in the center of it and it stay still for awhile until it fell straight down. He picks up and head back to his house to meet his wife wife Chi-chi setting lunch out for everyone.

"Gohan, Goten and Goku! Lunch time." Chi-chi called out so her boys to hear her but she didn't see her little ones come to her. "Gohan and Goten!" She call out again then see spots Goku.

"Hey Chi-chi, I'm back with the fire wood." Goku says as he set the tree down next their small house. He sniffs to smell the delicious food made by Chi-chi and starts to drool at the food.

"That should be enough firewood." Chi-chi laughed then looks around concern. "Goku can you look for the boys? They were chasing a butterfly but I think they wandered off without noticing."

"Yeah sure." Goku gets in a stance and yells out. "NIMBUS!" A dark yellow little cloud comes dash towards Goku and Chi-chi. Goku jumps on the little cloud and they are off for their search for Gohan and Goten.

* * *

Deep in the forest the two boys looking for the a little butterfly. "Look Gohan! I found it!" Goten announced as he point at the butterfly.

"Wow it's pretty, don't you think, Goten?"

"Hai!" Goten nods and try to catch it but falls over a rock and then tears form in his eyes a little.

"Goten! Are you alright?" Gohan runs up to him and help him up, Goten sniffs and wipe his eyes.

"Hai, Gohan"

A lion is walking around and catch sight of Gohan and Goten. So it sneak up on them and roar behind them. The twins stop in their track and screamed.

"AHH!"

"Come on Gohan!" Goten grabbed his hand ran away from the lion. The lion ran after them and took their hat then the lion slips over bananas that were on the floor which made the boys to escape from the lion.

After ten minutes of running the boys finally stop to catch their breaths. Gohan see that they were next to a river and notice a blue colorful bird on a log. So he gets on the log and Goten follows Gohan on the log.

"Hi there birdie, I'm Gohan and this my brother Goten."

"Hi birdie." The bird flaps it's wings and starts to take flight away from them but the log spined over making the boys to fall in the river. The boys where still holding on the log.

Goku spsot the boys hats and easily take it from the lion and nimbus fly over towards the river. Goku hear to small voices and then spot Gohan and Goten.

"DADDY HELP US!" The boys cried and kept repeating over and over.

Goku suddenly spotted the two boys as he flew on the Nimbus. "HOLD ON! DADDY'S COMING!" He flew after the boys, pushing Nimbus to go faster. Gohan and Goten sputtered as the waters fought to drag them down as they attempted to hold onto the log.

Goten felt his grip slipping. "Gohan I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

Gohan wrapped his arm around his brother. "Hold on Goten!" They heard a loud roaring sound and spotted a terrible sight. A waterfall. "DADDY HELP US!"

Goku reached for his sons as they neared closer to the falls. "Reach out! You can do it!"

They couldn't. They went over the falls and Goku flew up, he saw the log falling down the strong waters and he yelled out. "NOOOOO!" He got ready to jump in when he heard the boys crying. From above him...?

He looked up to see Goten and Gohan hanging from a branch. "Get us down! How did we get up here!?"

Goku blinked and flew up to them. "How'd you get up there? Did you jump?"

They paused and looked at him before wailing and jumping into his arms. "Daddy it was so scary!" Gohan cried.

Goten nodded. "I thought we were going to die!"

Goku chuckled, sighing in relief slightly. "It's alright now. Come on, Chi-Chi has lunch ready." They smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

After a filling lunch, Goku quickly gathered up the boys. "Chi-Chi we'll be back later." He called, already riding away on his flying Nimbus.

They flew past many things that made Gohan and Goten watch in amaze. They were giggling as the birds flying got scared and dropping down.

When they arrive towards a little island that has a palm tree and a house name in red'"Kame's House'. "You two hold to me." Goku said as his sons say that he jump off the flying Nimbus towards the ground that was like twelve feet high. "Hello anyone home?"

Goku's voice rang through the small house and three figures appears from the house, two figures where two men and one woman. There was one old man that has a turtle shell on his back. The other one looks like about the same age as Goku but other like the old man he looks like hundred. The women appears to also looks the same as Goku too but she isn't, she is actually couple years older.

"Goku!" All three of them cheer as they saw him but looks at Gohan and Goten.

Goku put both of his sons down next to him but the quickly his behind him. "Hi, Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillen." He greeted all of his friends.

"Goku who are the kids? Are you babysitting for some extra cash?" Krillen who is the man that looks the same age as Goku.

Goku grinned and said" No, thses are my sons." All three of them wereshocked for a little. "This is Gohan." Points to Gohan. "And this is Goten."

"Your sons? Wow I didn't know you had it in you Goku!" Krillen announced.

Bulma looks at them more and smiles softly. "They are so cute!" She blinks and notice the two boys has tails like Goku did when they were younger. "They have tails."

"Yeah just like I did." Goku exclaimed.

"Did they ever look at the moon at night?" Master Roshi asked remembering the event that happened a long time ago with Goku.

Goku starts to thinks but then shock his head. "No they haven't I think so because we all go to bed really early." Once he told the three that they sighed in relief.

A turtle walked towards the boy frightening them making them hide more behind Goku's legs with one other.

"It's alright you two, they won't hurt you I promise." Gohan and Goten look at their father and comes out and pet the turtle.

"So Gohan and Goten, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked as she get to their level. They look at her and smiles brightly.

"I want to be a scholar when I grow up!" Gohan said.

"I want to be big and strong like my daddy when I grow up." Goten said.

"Have you ever thought about training them Goku?" Krillen and Master Roshi asked.

"Yes, I have but Chi-chi doesn't let me train them."

"How old are they?" Bulma asked.

"They are four."

Goten is riding on the turtle's back while Gohan play rock, paper and scissor with a crab. "Mommy said we can be big and strong like daddy if we drink a lot of milk. So me and Gohan do." Goten says sheepishly.

* * *

Far away a dangerous space pod landed on earth near a farm who was stacking hay for his animals. The farmer just walk slowly towards the space pod with his gun. The space pod open and a man appear to be getting out. The man has really long kinda spiky hair with a weird kinda of armor.

The farmer got scared and began to shoot at the man but he caught all the bullets. "What's this human power level?" The man asked himself and touch this scouter on him and to see it's just a power level of five and he laughs.

The man throw the bullets back at the farmer one by one but at the same speed of the farmer shot at him. The farmer fell in shock on the floor. The man flew away by flying in the sky as he search for the highest power level.

The man stop flying and landed in a large rock that a green man stand there. The green is known as a Namekian. "You aren't Kakkarrot" the man said.

"Certainly I'm not. I'm Piccolo and who the hell are you?" The Namekian asked.

"I'm Raditz and I'm just going to eliminate you with my Ice Cream Sundae attack." Raditz said with a smirk.

Piccolo glared at Raditz and said. "I'll like to see you try!" With that Raditz start to charge his ki blast making Piccolo terrible at how much attack is.

Raditz was about to launch it at Piccolo but then his scouter picvk up a higher power level then Piccolo. "I love to stay and chat but I have business too attend with my brother." He let go of his power of his Ice Cream Sundae attack and fly off towards the power level.

Piccolo stays there unbelievable at what Raditz just did.

* * *

Goku talking with the others and then felt Raditz power and it was heading for them. "Do you guys feel that?"

Krillen and Master Roshi try to sense Raditz. "No." They keep trying until they felt it and fall down shock. "Yeah."

Before Goku could get the boys inside Raditz lands in front of them and the boys hides behind Goku's leg scared and holding on. "Hello little brother, Kakkarrot." Raditz said as he look at Goku.

"I don't have a brother!" Goku glared.

* * *

**Chapter One is done. Sorry if it's short guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here again with chapter two. Co-writer Lovelylily13, we used both the original and abridge version for this fanfic but we don't own dbz.**

* * *

"I don't have a brother. " Goku glared. "You must be mistaken."

Gohan and Goten clutched onto Goku leg tightly as he tried to pray them off. "Yeah, you do. Kakkarrot we are from planet Vegeta."

Krillin goes up to Raditz carelessly. "If you are Goku's brother just relax bu-" Krillin gets send flying into the house by Raditz fury monkey-like tail.

Goku growls and glares harder. "No, I'm not. I'm from here, Earth! I was born and raise here on Earth." Raditz looks at Goku curiously.

"Did you hit your head as a baby?" He asked Goku.

"Yeah, what of it?" Goku holds his glares at the man that looks like him a little.

"You forgot your mission then. You were sent to earth to destroy it, that could have taken you a few years."

"What are you talking about? That's must be a lie cause I would ha-." Goku started to say but Master Roshi stops him.

"Well, actually there is something your grandpa Gohan told me." This caught everyone attention and look at Master Roshi. "Long ago, Gohan found a young boy with a tail all alone in the middle of the forest... He took the boy in as his own. However the boy was terribly violent, and Gohan found himself at his wits end! However one day, Gohan dropped the boy on his head. When he woke up the boy was completely different. He became loving and affectionate. Goku that boy was you."

"Ah, I see. So you don't remember about our Planet Vegeta or our Saiyan race." Raditz says. "A Saiyan is ruthless warriors who enjoy fighting and always look for stronger opponents and live for the thrill of battle and are very loyal to those close to them. We are also prideful."

Bulma takes the boys and holds onto them tightly. "Well, I won't kill for fun."

"I think you would change your mind." Raditz eyes Gohan and Goten and their tails and then notice Goku doesn't have a tail. "K-Kakkarrot...What happened to your tail?!" Raditz asked shocked.

Goku glances behind him. "I got rid of it a long time ago."

"What! That's the ultimate power of a Saiyan!" Raditz yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's our ultimate ape form!" Raditz smirked and shrugged. "No matter. Just makes beating you easier." his smirk grew. "Little brother."

Goku growls. "What you want?"

"Kill hundred pathetic humans and line them on the ground. I'll be back to count them tomorrow."

"Why would, I do that!" Goku shouted at his own brother. Before he can say anything else he sees a smirk upon Raditz's face.

"I couldn't help but notice your sons has tails," Raditz announced with a smirking at his little brother who stood there in a stance and glaring at him.

"What of it?!" Goku hissed at his brother.

"If you don't, I'll take then in your place," Raditz answers and step closer. Goku steps back to be closer to Gohan and Goten.

"I won't let that happen," Goku says with venom spilling from his mouth.

"I'm here with you, Goku," Krillin tells his best friend and stands right behind Goku but next to him.

"Just stay close to Gohan," Goku tells Krillin. Raditz walks closer to them and Goku steps back a little. When he was a foot away Raditz vanish from their sight and then reappear kneeing Goku in the gut, Goku tried to dodge the attack but couldn't. Goku grunts and gets pushed into the sand near the water falling on his back.

While Goku was groaning in pain, his sons push Bulma to get out of her grip. "Daddy!" Gohan and Goten run to Goku aid but when they were close to him they get picked up by Raditz by the back of their child's outfit. "Hey! Lemme go!" They both struggled to get free to go to their father side.

"I suggest if you ever want to see your sons again to kill hundreds of humans and line them up on the sand," Raditz smirks at his brother and looks at his nephews. "I'll be back for a head counts." With that, he flies off.

Goku tries to call out for his son reaching his arm out to get them but he couldn't due to the pain in his stomach. He forces himself and onto the steps of Master Roshi's house rubbing his stomach with on eye open. "Bulma, give me the Dragon Radar..." He says to open his eyes. "I'm going to get Gohan and Goten back now." Bulma go get the Dragon radar and then give it to Goku.

"I'll go with you then, Goku." Krillin and Master Roshi told Goku but he quickly shot it down.

"No you two can't. If neither of you dies then we can't wish you back with the Dragon balls again." Goku tells them. "I'll go alone."

"No, you won't. I'll go with you." Everyone turns to the voice to see Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" They shout.

"Really?" Goku asked and Piccolo replied.

"A truce for now because I have unsettled business with that guy." Piccolo flies up. "Now come on."

Goku nods and yells. "NIMBUS!" Then Nimbus comes to Goku quickly. He hops on the cloud and flies off with Piccolo at his side and the Dragon radar in his hand.

* * *

Raditz throws Gohan in his space pod and grabbed Goten by the hair with a tight grip on his hair. "Listen here, brat you gonna train to a Saiyan warrior." Raditz to told Goten. "You are the strongest twin."

"No! Lemme go!" Gotten struggle wincing.

"I am, way stronger than your father. You will listen to me." Raditz told the half-breed Saiyan.

"Nu! Lemme go!" Raditz wasn't gonna have any of that so he decided to the throw him in the space pod with his other nephew.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you." Raditz go find food after putting the boys together. Before he could find food his scouter reacted to a high power level. He blinks and read the power level to be 1470. "Power level of 1470, it appears to be ten meters away." He turns and looks at his nephews in the space pod. "It is both of their power level combine...the one that looks like Kakarott has a power level of 760 and the other one has a power level of 710..."

"Wah!" Gohan and Goten cried in the space pod banging on the door.

"This thing is acting up. It's impossible for kids at that age to have a power level like that." Raditz mutters to himself and turns off his scouter and go scavenge food to eat.

* * *

Goku rides alongside Piccolo on nimbus as Piccolo flies in the air. "We are getting close, Piccolo. " Goku tells Piccolo over the wind. "How about we sneak up on him?"

"That will be useless," Piccolo replied. Goku gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, it will be useless?" Goku asked.

"He has a device that will tell him our power levels," Piccolo explained.

Goku nod understanding. "I guess we will have to go head on."

* * *

Next time I'll cook it." Raditz tells himself as he walks back to the boys eating some fruits he found. He gets back to the boys then turn back on his scouter and look at the boys power level. "This thing must be still acting up." He blinks when he sense another high power level. "A power level of 650? No, it's two of them, one of them have a power level of 320 and the other one have a power level of 330... Wait Kakarott had a power level 330. He can't possibly be foolish to come here. This is official this thing is broken." Raditz was about to turn it off again but he sees his brother on nimbus and Piccolo alongside him. His eyes widened and turn toward the space pod. _What that's impossible they have a power level of 1470 combine!? It's unreal! _

Goku and Piccolo land a few feet away from Raditz. "Where are my sons?" Goku asked glaring at Raditz.

Raditz looks at his brother and smirks at him with a wicked evil look. "Is it possible you already killed a hundred weaklings?" He asked and fold his arms together.

Goku growls and glares at Raditz. "No! I came for my sons! I will be taking them after I defeat you!" Goku shouted at his older brother. "I will never join you!"

Raditz glares at him. "You are a disgrace of all Saiyans! Now prepare to die!" Raditz shouts and dash for the namekian and his brother. Goku and Piccolo get in a stance to defend themselves from whatever he will do.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait but here it is. Lovelylily13 and mine story.**


End file.
